Him and Her
by popprincess1120
Summary: Rory and Logan haven't seen each other since they graduated six years ago. Logans parents shipped him off to london and soon after Rory learned she was pregnant. Now he's back, but what will he do when he finds out he has a six year old daughter?
1. Chapter 1

Her name was Rory, his name was Logan. She was from a small town and of low class. He was from the big city and his father owns some of the best newspaper's the world has ever seen. They both went to Yale; they both were on the newspaper at Yale. He was following in his father's footsteps. She was following her dreams. He was in love with her, and his family didn't approve. She was in love with him, and her mother was proud.

He was being pushed to higher ground; she was working her way up in the world. They were from completely different worlds, but they fit together perfectly. After they graduated from Yale, his parents shipped him off to London. She found out she was pregnant. He never knew about the baby. She never thought he'd return. She'd been working for the New York Times for five years, and had a six year old daughter. She lived with her mother the first year after Ellie was born. Now she and Ellie live in a small two bedroom, one bathroom apartment near her work and her mother.

When he returned, he searched for her. And when he found her, he didn't expect what he found.

As I walked through the New York Times newspaper office, I searched frantically for her. I would ask anybody who passed, "Do you know where I can find a Rory Gilmore?" they would always point him in the same direction. Finally he found her office. She had her own office. He knocked on her door, and a little blonde haired and blue eyed six year old girl open the door. She smiled up at him with a toothy grin and said, "Hello, what do you need from mommy today, sir?" I was shocked.

But then I heard her voice say, "Ellie, who is it?" then she stepped out from behind the little girl. She bent down to pick her up and as she did so she asked, "How can I help you, si-"but she stopped mid sentence when she saw my face. "Logan?" she asked in a quiet voice.

She put the little girl down on the ground and said to her, "Honey, mommy's got some stuff to take care of, go play with you toys and I'll be right back." The little girl smiled and nodded her head. She walked off into the other room and closed the door. "Logan, when did you get back? How, how did you find me?" she asked me with worry laced all over her words.

"I asked around, and I found out you worked here, so I came to see how you've been doing. It seems you're happy. But what's with the kid?" she looked down and said in a quiet voice, "Logan, I'm happy you're here but you need to leave. Ellie doesn't need any more stress." I was confused, very confused.

"What do you mean by that? She's a little girl, what stress does she have?" I asked, then it donned on me, "Ace, who is that kid?" she looked up and said with pride, "She is Elizabeth Lorelei Gilmore-Huntsburger,"

'Elizabeth Lorelei Gilmore-Huntsburger?' I thought over and over. "You don't mean that she's?" I wasn't able to finish that sentence because Rory than opened the door wider and said, "I suppose you want to sit down?" I nodded my head and sat on one of the leather seats.

"Logan, she is your daughter, but I understand if you don't want to take that responsibility. I already know what I'm going to tell her when she's older and asks who her father was and why he wasn't there." I looked up at her and was shocked at what I heard. "You were never going to tell me about her were you?" I tried to stay calm but this was just too weird.

"Logan you have to understand that I didn't think you'd come back, I waited for three years, but you never wrote, never called, what was I suppose to assume? For all I knew you'd died! So how was I supposed to know anything about when you were going to come back, or anything?! Look, Logan, she's so smart, and she's a wonderful kid. I have tons of home videos I could show you; I have all her firsts on tape." I couldn't believe it, had this all happened in such a short time, and I did call, I did write, for god's sake I texted her all the time!

"Ace, what are you talking about? I called, I wrote, I even texted you!" I shouted, my anger boiling up inside. Then the little blonde haired girl pocked her head out from behind the second door. "Mommy, why is the man yelling so loud?" she asked. Rory got up and said, "Don't mind the crazy man, Grandma Lori and Grandpa Luke should be here to pick you up soon anyway. So get your things together, and Grams said to pack lots of games." She was so calm with her, so…so kind. Motherly almost.

As I kneeled down next to Ellie, I couldn't believe she might actually have a father figure in her life. She deserves somebody who could be a good father to her. I just wish I knew if he was up for it. I know his parents didn't like me then; they'd probably hate me now.

"Hello, hello! Grandma Lori's in the house!" I heard my mom shout. I looked over my shoulder to see Logan and my mom staring at each other. My mom with venom, Logan with fear. "Hello, Lorelei, long times no see?" he said. My mom looked over at me, than lipped, "why is he here?" I just shrugged and lipped, "I don't know."

Ellie ran up to my mom and said, "Grandma Lori, Grandma Lori! Guess what, guess what! I get to be one of the forest fairies in the ballet! Cool huh? Aren't you happy?!" she squealed in excitement. My mom smiled and said, "I know, I talked to Miss Patty today and she said she was very happy that you'll be able to do it." Ellie looked at my mom like she was the best thing alive. "Oooh, really? Can I go to miss Patty's today Grandma? Can I, can I, please?" she pleaded in her cute high pitched voice. "I suppose, but only if you watch a movie with me and Grandpa Luke first." Ellie nodded and jumped out of my mother's arms and ran to me. "Bye bye mommy, I'll see you later right?" I nodded and said, "I pinky promise, I'll be there before dinner time." I kissed her on the forehead and walked her out, thanking my mom for taking her for the day. My mom looked back and said, "It was good seeing you again Logan, maybe we'll see each other more often?" then she left.

I turned to Logan and said; "I guess we have some things we need to talk about, huh?" he nodded and sat on the other side of the couch. I shook my head and said, "Let's go out to lunch, shall we?" He got up and said, "I'm paying." I shook my head and said, "You pay for yours and I'll pay for mine." He began to protest, but I just shook my head and said, "Nope, not gonna change my mind." Then I walked out of my office and into the hallway in front of it.

Rory looked over at Logan and said as they got to the parking lot. "Your car or mine? Or do you wanna drive separately?" He looked at her and said, "Your car? Or my car, cause I'm not driving separately in case you try to lose me on the way." Rory shook her head and said, "Fine my car, and I drive." He nodded and followed her.

"Nice car, I like the stickers on the windows to, very classy." Rory looked over at him and said, "She's your daughter to. But you never told me if you want her to know about you, or if you want to be in her life." Logan didn't know if he wanted that. He was only in his early twenties for god sake! But Rory had had this little child when she was probably still new to the real world, and just out of college, so he had no right to talk. She probably never got to go out and have fun in Vegas with Madeline and Louise or anything because of him.

"Do you want my honest thought on this subject?" he asked her. "Of course. I mean Logan, she's still young, but she is old enough to have lots of questions and expect to get answers. And she is also getting to old to just have her father jump in and say, 'I'm your dad, except it.' With this thing, it's going to take time. And it's going to take time that's running out, and running out fast. You have to make up your mind soon, Logan, or else the chance will leave you." He didn't know what to say, this Rory was different from the one he knew six years ago. She was older, and wiser.

"Rory, what happened to you? What happened to us? We used to be so perfect, now, I don't know anymore, what happened?" Logan asked. Rory shook her head and sighed, "You left Logan, and I had a baby. I grew up, and had to make a living not just for myself but for my daughter as well. Thank god for Paris, and my mom and Luke or else I wouldn't have made it anywhere and I would have had to give up Ellie." Logan looked at her curiously. "Paris?" he asked. Rory looked over at him and said, "Yeah, as soon as Paris found out I was pregnant she changed her focus from surgical studies to pediatrician. She's Ellie's doctor actually. Ellie calls her Aunty Pair. It's quite funny actually." She started laughing and Logan sat awkwardly in the passenger seat.

"So it seems you've got your life all worked out huh?" He asked. Rory looked over at him and laughed, "Hardly, Ellie has to stay after school on weekdays so I can work, and even then my mom has to pick her up on her way home from work. On weekends my mom comes to work and picks her up so I don't have to keep her at work with me all day, and my only day off is Sunday. I only ever see her in the morning, at night, and on Sunday but even then I'm busy doing the finishing touches on my work. When she was little I submitted my work through email to the editor so I wouldn't lose my job. I might have been there for some of her firsts, but my mom and Luke were there for them all." I could see the regret in her eyes, and changed the subject.

"Is she a good kid? And did she say she does Ballet?" Rory nodded her head and said, "Yep, don't know where she gets it from but one day Miss Patty asked her if she wanted to try a class, so I let her try and she fell in love with it. The shocking thing is she's really good. And once she gets her skates on and you put her on some ice, it's like you're watching an American Michelle Qwon. I think we have a future figure skater on our hands." She laughed and sighed, "I wish you could have been there for it all, Logan. She was so small, so fragile. Her first words were Daddy you know. I cried that night, the night she said in her sleep, "Daddy." I would tell her stories about you to her. Before bed, I would tell her stories about how we met and fell in love." She sighed and said, "Here we are." Logan looked up to find they were at a small diner.

Logan got out and said, "This looks nice."And walked inside behind Rory. "Hey Rory, do you want your usual seat?" a young waitress asked. Rory nodded and motioned for Logan to follow her. The waitress sat them at a small table near the back by a window. It was quiet and smelled of freshly baked goods. "Do you know what you want or do you want some time to look over the menu?" she asked. "I'll have an iced tea and he'll have coffee, extra cream?" Rory ordered their drinks. "Sure," Logan said to the waitress. She nodded and walked off.

"Come here often?" he joked. She smiled and nodded her head. "Actually, yes I do. It's close to work, and Ell's school. She loves their pancakes and they even add extra chocolate chips just for her." He smiled. His daughter, Rory's daughter. He was still trying to get over the thought that he even had a kid, much less one with Rory. "She looked like you, ya know. When she was born. Now she's getting darker hair, but I think it'll always be blonde. She's quite the artist as well. Over half of the fridge at home is covered in her art work." Rory laughed at the thought.

"You really love her, don't you?" Logan asked.

Rory looked up at him and smiled and said, "Yea, I really do."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: what now?

Last time:

"You really love her, don't you?" Logan asked.

Rory looked up at him and smiled saying, "Yea, I really do."

Now:

After Rory and Logan finished their lunch, they headed back to Rory's office. Lorelai had called Rory later on while they were driving back to say that Ellie had gotten sick from a frozen pizza and was asking for Rory. So of course Rory dropped Logan off and hurried to Stars Hollow. When she got to her mother's house she found Ellie on playing on the floor with Lane's twin boys Steve and Kwan. Lane looked up and smiled at her best friend.

"Hey Rory, busy lately, or just ignoring me?" Rory and Lane laughed and hugged each other. "I've missed you to, Lane. Oh. My. God. The boys have gotten so big!" Rory exclaimed. Lane laughed and said, "I could very well say the same thing for Ell over here. How old is she again? Seven?" Rory laughed and said, "No, not yet. She's six, a year or two younger than your boys. Where's Zack anyway?" Rory asked. Lane sighed. "He's out with Brian and Gil. Again! The past two nights he's left to go out with them like they're his wife and I'm the nanny or something! And… I don't know, he's just not there as much as he used to be." Lane sighed and fell onto the couch.

"Hey, well you're talking to the girl that raised a girl straight out of college with no help from the father. And my mom raised me with very little help from my dad and at SIXTEEN! Imagine that, huh?" Rory laughed and the irony of it all. Lane sighed and said, "Yea, I guess you're right. Anyway, how's work going for you anyway?"Lane asked. "Well, we had a visitor come and stop by today to see me." Rory said.

Lane looked at her childhood best friend and asked, "Who? Why?" Rory looked at Lane with a tired expression on her face and said, "Do you really want to know?" Lane nodded and Rory sighed. "Logan, he came to visit me. See how I was doing. And…….he knows. About Ellie, he knows that she's his daughter." Lane looked at Rory and said, "WHAAT?!?!??!" Rory laughed at her friend's worried expression. "Lane, calm down. I don't even know if he's up to the responsibility of being a dad, I mean last time I saw him; he was getting onto a plane and telling me that when he got back we would be able to get married and live happily ever after. As if that was going to happen. And….now, I don't even think he wants anything to do with me anymore." Rory sighed. Lane remembered the dilemma Rory was going through when she found out she was pregnant.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flash Back~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Rory, just calm down. Remember, home pregnancy tests aren't always accurate. There's still a chance it could be wrong." Lane said, holding her best friend close as she cried. "Lane, what am I going to tell my mom?! I told her that we were being safe! I-I just don't know what to do! And what about Logan, what am I supposed to tell him?! 'Hey honey, yea, I just found out that I'm pregnant with your kid and if you ever want to see this kid you should probably come home from your amazing business opportunity and help me raise this thing'?!" Rory yelled hysterically. Lane looked her best friend in the eyes and said, "You will tell your mom with me there by your side. You will tell Logan when you see him again and not a moment sooner if you think that that is the right thing to do. Rory, you're a strong and independent woman who can take the world by storm, even with a baby on her back. And I'll be there by your side the whole step of the way, just like you were there with me the whole step of the way. Rory, look at me." Lane said, forcing her best friend to look at her. "You. Can. Do. This. And you've got a whole town behind you to back you up. So stop those tears and come on, we've got a grandmother-to-be waiting for us at Lukes." Lane said, standing up and giving Rory a hand…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Back to reality~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey girls, it's Friday night movies! Junk food anybody?" Lorelai cheered as she brought out bags and bags of chips and a big bowl of marshmallows, gummy bears, chocolate chips, M&Ms, and other assortments inside.

Luke stepped out of the front door holding a pizza box and a big bottle of soda for the kids. "Don't you think it's a bad idea to raise this second generation of kids on this crap?" Luke asked them. Lorelai, Lane and Rory all looked at Luke with questioning glances and said at the same time, "What do you mean?" Ellie laughed and said, "Grandpa Luke, you're silly." He smiled and picked up the little blonde haired child and set her on his lap. She laughed and giggled as he bounced his knees like she was riding a horse. Steve and Kwan sat on the floor by their mother.

"Mommy, what movie are we watching tonight?" Steve asked Lane. Lane smiled down at her seven year old son and said, "I don't know, if you just watch we'll find out soon, ok?" he nodded his head and looked over at the T.V. screen.

After the movie Lane said her goodbyes and walked off with the twins to her house down the street. Rory hugged and kissed her mother goodbye, promising that she and Ellie would be back tomorrow for her day off, and then she would give her all the details about the Logan incident. Ellie fell asleep on the drive to Hartford, and Rory, being tired from her stressful day of work, surprise visit by her daughters father, than getting full on crap food at her moms house, woke up Ellie and helped her half awake half asleep daughter to their second floor apartment.

As she opened the door to her small apartment room. She could hear the sound of the T.V. going on the other side of the door. She thrust opens the door to reveal Logan himself watching T.V. comfortably on her couch. She picked up her daughter and tucked her into her bed before storming out of her room and into the living room in a fit of anger.

"What the hell do you think you're doing here?" she whispered harshly. He looked up and replied, "I've been waiting for you. Why else would I be here?" He answered coolly.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: What are you doing here?!

Last time:

"What the hell do you think you're doing here?" she whispered harshly. He looked up and replied, "I've been waiting for you. Why else would I be here?" He answered coolly.

Now:

Rory sighed in exasperation and said, "Logan, how did you get my room number, and more importantly, who did you get in?" Logan looked at the love of his life and the mother of his daughter smiled. "You're not yelling." He observed. "No shit. A+ for you dumbass." Rory said harshly. Logan looked at her and smiled again, thinking, 'She gained some sarcasm, huh? And her cheeks are getting red, she's either blushing or getting really pissed.'

Logan laughed; he just sat and started laughing. "What is so funny?!"Rory snapped. "You are, here you are, getting mad because I made a simple observation. It's funny." He said matter-of-factly. Rory sighed. "So how exactly did you manage to get into my apartment, Logan?" she asked. "Oh, when we were in the car on our way to lunch, I noticed you had two keys to your apartment, so I took one. I hope that's okay." He replied coolly.

"I don't know whether to report you for breaking an entry or to let it go." Rory stated truthfully. At this Logan busted up into a fit of laughter. "Do what you want, Gilmore. I'm not going anywhere." He said when he finally got his breath back. Rory looked at him and thought, 'did he just say what I think he said?'

Rory looked over at him and asked, "What do you mean by that?" he looked at her and smiled. "It means I'm not missing out on my little girl's life. She's only six, right? I got time out the ass." Rory shook her head. "Ace?" Logan asked her. She looked at him and asked, "Yea?"

"When's her birthday? I wanna get her something spectacular. Six things for the six years I've missed." He stated. Rory couldn't believe her ears. "You don't have to; she thinks that you give her presents through the mail. On her birthday I send a package to Stars Hollow, than my mom sends it back to me and we say it's from her 'daddy'." Logan now took the turn on being astonished.

"Wha-what? So you've gone through the trouble of saying that I've been what? Gone for the past six years?" He asked. Rory nodded her head, and said, "Logan, I wouldn't lie to my kid. She thinks you've been in London on very important business. This is true. "

"Wow," was all he could say. Than a small high pitched voice was heard in the hallway. "I'm out here Monkey." Rory called out as she got up off the couch and walked into the darkness of the hallway. "Mommy, who else is here? I hear voices." She stated. "Yes, your dads finally come home," Rory said. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Logan's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I turned around on the couch as I could hear a squeal coming from behind me. A small, blonde haired, pink silk pajama wearing ball flung her body into my arms and said, "DADDY!! DADDY IS IT REALLY YOU?!?!?! HOW WAS LONDON?! ARE YOU STAYING FOR REAL?!?! DO YOU HAVE A MOMMY AND A DADDY?! DO I HAVE ANY CUSINS?!" she asked me questions a hundred miles a minute. Rory laughed and said, "She's quite the curious child isn't she Logan?" I nodded my head and smiled down at the child on my lap. "You're that man from mommy's work," she said. "Yes, yes I am." I answered her, though she said it as a statement not a question.

"All right Monkey, it's time to get back into bed and sleep or the bogey man will come and get you. Because you know what he does to little girls who don't go to bed when their mommy's tell them to." Rory said in a menacing voice. Ellie nodded her head and said, "yes he takes them away to a place where there are no movies and sugar."I saw her shudder at the sound of it. She looked up at me with only love in her eyes as she said, "daddy, will you read me a bed time story?" I felt my heart get ten times bigger as her crystal blue eyes bored into mine and I felt myself unable to resist her. "Yes, but only one story, got it?" I said. She nodded her head and hopped off my lap, taking my hand and pulling me towards her bedroom.

"Night mommy," she said as she closed the door behind us and went to her bed. She grabbed a book off the nightstand next to it and held it up. "Mommy and I are reading the book you bought me for Christmas daddy. See, see?" she said full of innocent excitement. I smile and read "My name is Juney B. Jones….."

Hope you liked this chapter!! I own nothing but I so wish I owned Logan!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Ok, so I don't own Gilmore Girls, I don't know who does but they are lucky bitches. I have absolutely no clue what this chapter will bring, but I hope you like it, ^_^.

Chapter 4: My little Girl

Before:

"Night mommy," she said as she closed the door behind us and went to her bed. She grabbed a book off the nightstand next to it and held it up. "Mommy and I are reading the book you bought me for Christmas daddy. See, see?" she said full of innocent excitement. I smile and read "My name is Junie B. Jones….."

Now: Rory's pov

I stand by the door to Ellie's room, listening to Logan read Junie B. Jones to my little angle. Never in my wildest dreams would I think that this would be happening. I smiled to myself and walked down the hall and into the small kitchen. I pick up the phone and call Lane.

"Hello?" Zack answered.

"Hey Zack, its Rory, is Lane around?" Zack calls out Lanes name and says back, "She coming."

"Hey Rory, what's up?" Lane answered the phone.

"You'll never guess what's happening." I tell her.

"Wha- wait, do I want to know?" she seems almost scared of the answer.

"Logan's reading to Ell, can you believe it!?" I say.

"I want proof." Lane says not believing me.

I walk by her room and put the phone by the door, but not so close that they can see it. "Can you hear them?" I ask her. She mumbles a "yea," before going quiet.

"Well?" I ask, walking away from them and into the living room.

"Rory, you know I love you right? And because of this I want you to know I'll never keep anything from you, so, don't get your hopes up. He's not perfect and you know Logan, he certainly has the tendency to disappear when things get too much. What if he decides that things are getting to stressful and goes away again? Rory, I don't want to see you hurt again, and I don't want poor Ellie to get hurt either." Lane said. I nodded my head, "I trust him, Lane. He's different now, he won't just take off, and I know it. He's more responsible now then back then. He's grown up; I think he's finally got his life straight." I could hear Lane sigh.

"Hey Rory, it's late, and as a mom of twins I need to go to bed earlier than those lucky women who have one child. So good night and call me tomorrow." She said.

"Ok, night night sleepy mommy." I teased her. The other line went dead and I hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" Logan asked as he sat down next to me.

"Lane." I answered. We both sat in silence for what seemed like an eternity until he said, "Rory, what now?" I looked at him and laughed.

"What do you mean, 'what now?'? What now is that you can't just get up and decide that whenever this gets to hard or stress full, you can't just leave. That little girl in there now knows you as her father, and so now you can't just leave. Have I made myself clear?" I said matter-of-factly. He nodded and sighed, "This certainly isn't going to be easy now is it?" I shook my head. "Just wait till she starts puberty, then starts dating. We'll certainly have our hands full." I laughed.

Logan's POV-------

I put my feet on the table in front of me and lounged back, "so where do I sleep, honey?"

She rolled her eyes, "I thought you might already have a place to stay."

"Yes but I was thinking, we might just use that for……." I suggested but she hit me on the head, "Logan Huntzburger!! You are absolutely perverted!!" she yelled. I threw my head back and laughed. In London, everyone was strict and straight forward. It felt good to finally be home, and laugh without people being drunk in order to do so.

She looked at me as if I'd lost my mind. "What?" I asked when I calmed down and could breathe easier. "You're still the same, Logan Huntzburger. I just wish you'd grown up a bit. Now, I need you to leave so I can get up bright and early with your daughter and go to work. So I'll see you later, and then we'll talk about you moving in." she got up and walked towards the door. I watched the way her hips swayed from side to side and my mouth drooled just a bit at thinking about what else those hips could do.

I got up and walked over to her. Wrapping my arms around her waist I whispered into her ear, "I'll see you later, future Mrs. Logan Huntzburger." She pushed me out the door and rolled her eyes, "In your dreams." She closed the door in my face. I could open the door and taunt her more, or I could save myself and just walk away. So I chose the second option.

Walking out into the crisp night toward my car, I wondered if I should tell my parents that they have a granddaughter. Shaking my head I decided against it. My parents would kill me if they found out, and then they would want to meet the poor girl.

"Poor Ellie, she has no clue what she's gotten herself into." I mumbled getting into my car. I drove off toward my townhouse. It's twice the size of Rory's apartment, and an extra bedroom, though I hoped it would be for Rory when I found her. I suppose it could be used as Ellie's room and Rory and I could share the master suite.

I turned on the radio, blasting a random CD I'd gotten from Collin and Fin. The case read Bullet For My Valentine. Weird name for a band, but the less quiet I have the less I have to worry about my situation. I've only been back for a day and I have found out I have a daughter who is six years old, my ex-girlfriend working for the New York Times, and that in two days, either I get my act in shape or I lose the only thing that really ever mattered and my baby girl.

When I rolled up into the driveway, I noticed the lights were on. I got out of the car and walked inside my house. There was my mother and father. Sitting on my couch, watching T.V.

"Nice of you to drop by but it would've been nice if you called at least." I said. They turned around and gave me the disapproving look I'd grown up with.

"We did, but I would like to talk to you about something. Son, don't go looking for that Gilmore girl, Rory wasn't it? She's no good for you. Forget about her and move on." My dad said standing up and refilling his glass.

"What do you pops? She seems fine, I just saw her. In fact, she's living quite happily. She works at the New York Times. She's got an apartment, and she's stable." I said. He was going to pay for insulting her, if he did it one more time I'll punch the living daylights out of that bastard.

"Dear, she's moved on. She may seem stable but she's a mess. Her grandparents just had to bale her out of a debt she owed. Don't you see? She's instable, and we've found a nice young women you would get along amazingly with. She's going to make a great Huntzburger if you'll just give her a chance." My mom said. I shook my head, "Will you please stop trying to run my life? Get out, get out of my house before I call the cops." I said.

"Fine, but remember, ignore her. Forget about Rory, she's no good." My dad said as he and my mom left.

Once they were gone, I lay back on the couch and sighed. "this has been one hell of a day." I closed my eyes and fell asleep on the couch.

Rory's POV---

He was about to say something. I shouldn't have shoved the door into his face. It wasn't right. Grr, now I wanna know what he was going to say!

I paced my room. The T.V. playing softly in the background, I cursed myself for being so paranoid. Finally I plopped down onto my queen sized bed and threw a pillow over my face, silently screaming into the poor thing.

After I'd taken out most of my frustrations onto the pillow I pulled down the covers and climbed into bed. Turning the T.V. off I turned on my radio/clock. Grabbing the book I was currently reading, I settled into bed.

"It's been one hell of a day. Lets see where tomorrow brings us, huh?" I sighed to myself.

Closing my eyes I fell asleep, and fell into a long, peaceful sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks to the amazing help of Summer2391 I got out the horrible state I have been in for these past few months called "Writer Block". Thanks so much for your patience and here is Chapter 5 ^0^ enjoy.

Chapter 5: A dangerous encounter

"Ellie," I said gently as I walked into her room. She rolled over and groaned. "Honey, it's time to get up, mommy has to go to work and you have to go to school." She groaned again but turned to face me.

"Can't I go to work with you mommy? I don't wanna go to school today." She whined. I laughed at her silliness and picked her up and sat her up on the edge of her bed. Walking over to her closet I grabbed a pair of jeans and a simple hello kitty t-shirt. Picking her up I carried her into the kitchen and popped in some pop-tarts into the toaster and started combing her tangled blonde hair. The pop-tarts popped out of the toaster not three minutes after we were ready to leave. By this time Ellie was as awake as she usually is in the morning. Her eyes still tired but alert and taking in everything.

"Mommy, I want my p-tart please." She said in her tired little voice. I grabbed her one and put it in a napkin handing it to her I helped her off the counter and grabbed myself a pop-tart and we walked out the door.

By the time I had dropped Ellie off at her school for the next few hours and had made it to work just before my editor would have counted me late it was 9 o'clock and walked into my office. Sitting at my computer I started my research for this Sunday's paper. Just a few minutes later, I nock sounded on the other side of the door.

"Come in," I called. In walked two very familiar and two very evil old members of my past.

"Mitchum, Shira, it's very nice to see you both. May I be so bold as to ask why have you chosen to come visit me?" I asked, standing up and walking over to look them both in the face. Holding out my hand Mitchum took it into a firm grasp and shook it as if he would a business partner.

"Rory, good to see you as well. May my wife and I sit down and talk with you for a moment please, dear?" I nodded and walked back behind my desk motioning for them to take a seat on either the couch near the side of the room or the two chairs sitting in front of my desk. They sat in the chairs.

"Rory," Shira started. "We have reason to believe that you and my son conceived a child, am I correct?" I looked at her. Mitchum, obviously noticing my shocked expression began to explain.

"Rory, we know that you gave birth to now six year old Elizabeth Lorelai Gilmore-_Huntzburger. _Rory, we don't think our son should be around that abomination-" I cut him off right there.

"How dare _**you**_ come into _**my office**_ and have the nerve to insult my **daughter!** You have no right sir! Absolutely no right to say such horrible things about my daughter! Your granddaughter!" I was practically steaming with angry.

"We are not related to that monster you call a child, Rory. And we are not going to allow you to ruin our sons' chance at making a living for himself and finding himself a good and sensible young lady who will be able to carry the Huntzburger name with dignity and pride." Shira said in her snooty voice. I almost punched her right there and then. But the only thing that stopped me was the man standing in the door way.

"Mother, Father." Logan said in absolute pure and fiery anger. They both turned around in their chairs.

"Logan, honey. What are you doing here?" Shira asked.

"I could just as well ask you both the same thing." He said back.

"Logan, leave right now, this is something that does not concern you." Mitchum said to his son.

"To hell with that crap! It has everything to do with me! This is my family you're insulting here! And I will not allow that kind of shit to go around! Especially when it's not even Rory you should be blaming but you should be blaming me! I'm the one who got her pregnant in the first place! She was smart and didn't contact me while I was gone because she didn't want our daughter to but a hole in my chance at making it in the real world. If anything, you should be thanking her for not even wanting Ellie to know that I'm her father." He said. Both Mitchum and Shira shook their heads.

"You have no idea what you have just said Logan. Do you realize you just said that this woman who gave birth to a baby that should have never been born should be thanked for committing such a crime? Nobody wanted her to have that baby except her and her mother! Her mother should have terminated her pregnancy with her so we wouldn't even be in this kind of situation in the first place!" Mitchum and Logan were both yelling now. Good thing that it's sound proof glass. Or else this would be really bad.

Soon it all became too much for me to handle and I broke down. Tears started running down my face and I collapsed onto the ground in exhaustion. Next thing I knew the room was getting darker and the yelling in the background was slipping farther and farther away until it was just me and complete and utter silence and darkness.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: What happens now?

I saw her fall. Or to be more precise, collapse. I was the one who punched my own father in the face to get him to shut the hell up in order for me to pick her up as best I could and carry her to my car. I was the one who drove her to the hospital and took the time to call Lorelai and tell her what had happened. I may not have been there these past few years, but I was there then, and I don't think after this I'll ever be able to leave her side again.

Sitting and waiting. That's all I had been able to do since the argument. My parents better feel horrible.

"Logan Huntzburger?" a middle aged man asked. I stood up.

"That's me," I said. He looked down at his clip-board then back at me.

"Very well, come with me." He said as he motioned for me to follow him.

"So what's wrong doc?" I asked impatiently.

"It seems that she had a sever panic attack caused by the stress she was under and simply collapsed. From the lack of oxygen caused when you have one of these panic attacks she could have very well been having a hard time breathing and finally just passed out from lack of oxygen." The doctor said stopping in front of a small door, "she's inside there if you'd like to see her."

I nodded and he opened the door with ease. "Rory, you have a visitor my dear." The doctor said.

She looked up from her book and smiled at me, "Hi."

"Hi," I said walking over to her.

"Well I will just leave you two to it then, and Ms. Gilmore, you can leave after the nurse comes in and brings you some medications to help with the after affects of the attack." With that he nodded toward her and walked out the door.

She looked so fragile in that bed, hooked up to the I.V. I felt so scared for her, but I knew she was okay anyway.

"What…what happened?" she asked.

"You had a panic attack and collapsed from the lack of oxygen." I said.

"Oh," was her only reply. Not five minutes later the door burst open and in came a very scary looking blonde ran over.

"Hi Paris," Rory laughed.

"I talked to your doctor, he said that you were fine but I came just to make sure." She said rapidly.

"Who's this?" she asked, pointing a finger at me.

"Paris you remember Logan don't you?" She turned to me with narrowed eyes.

"So I assume you're the reason she's here huh smart guy? You made her collapse didn't you?"

"No! Paris you have it all wrong, he was defending me, it was his parents that stressed me out is all! Really! He did absolutely nothing!" Rory said in my defense.

"Fine I believe you, for now." And with that she walked out.

"Well that was definitely strange." I said. Rory laughed, "That's definitely Paris for you."

We laughed together for a while. Then a nurse came in, "excuse us sir but it's time to take her to take out the I.V." I nodded and got up to leave.

A couple minutes later, Rory came up and said, "So, I guess you're taking me home right?"

I nodded and we head toward the parking garage where the car waited for us.


End file.
